


Lost Scenes: Let the Dark Times Roll (4x05)

by pipsberg



Series: Lost Scenes [1]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsberg/pseuds/pipsberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each part is a missing scene from Lost Girl that I wished had been part of the show. There is no order to the scenes, so they will jump back and forth in time. Rating is mature for the most part, though I will occasionally write non-smut fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Scenes: Let the Dark Times Roll (4x05)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Showcase owns them. If I owned them, they'd never leave the bedroom. This is written purely for my enjoyment, and if you happen to enjoy it as well – la de dah!

Lauren groaned, heat rushing through her body. It was always like this when Bo touched her. It wasn't the Succubus power. It wasn't even Bo's animal magnetism. It was the pure way that Lauren's body responded to Bo. There was something so elemental between them. Days, weeks and months could pass and still, when Bo's fingers trailed down her face, her skin would ignite the way it had the first time she touched her many years ago in the Light Compound medical bay.

Lauren was still facing the table, the stupefied waiter having just left the room after setting down the food tray. Bo had her black dress bunched up around her waist, one hand creeping up her right thigh while the other hand palmed her left breast. God, nothing felt this good. Nothing had ever come close. And Bo wasn't even trying yet.

Bo's warm breath puffed against the back of Lauren's neck, her exhalations coming out in hurried gasps as her fingers rolled a nipple, gripped a thigh. Touching Lauren's body again after so long made Bo's mind go almost blank, the only clear thoughts in her head a primal chant - want, take, have, please. Because more than just taking Lauren, she wanted to please her. She wanted to brand her as her own, feel her release, hear her call out her name. Only her name.

"Oh god Lauren, I missed you. I know we should talk bu - "

Before Bo could finish her sentence, Lauren had reached down, hurriedly taking Bo's hand where it gripped her thigh and sliding it up to the vee between her legs, impossibly warm and wet through her underwear. They would talk later, perhaps, but now wasn't the time. Now Lauren's body needed Bo and her brain knew that when everything shook out over the next few hours and days, she may not get another chance for a while; or forever.

"I don't want to talk Bo, I want to - oh, god - I want to fuck." Lauren hissed out as Bo's hand reflexively cupped her, fingers digging into the wet cloth that was hardly even a barrier anymore.

Hearing the words and the heat in her voice, Bo's head fell forward onto the strong curve of Lauren's neck, her breasts rubbing against the blonde's back, her cunt clenching in sympathy to the wetness she was feeling. Bo ground her lower body against Lauren's ass, gripped her breast tighter and sunk her teeth into the muscle where her mouth now rested on Lauren's neck, laving the hot skin with her tongue.

Lauren cried out from the feel of Bo's teeth on her neck, marking her. It hurt a little, but god it felt so fucking good to have Bo taking her, not roughly but possessively. Lauren rocked onto Bo's fingers as they dipped further into the increasing wetness between her legs. Her upper body pitched forward and her hands braced against the table in front of her, pushing the food tray to the floor with a loud clatter. Bo's body followed her, curving deliciously along her back.

Lauren reached behind herself, frantically pawing at her own underwear in an attempt to let Bo sink into her fully. She needed to feel Bo's fingers on her clit, in her cunt; she needed to come. Bo's other hand released Lauren's breast and dropped to her waist, quickly pulling the lacy black underwear down Lauren's ass, thighs and to her knees, taking a moment to look down and stare at the bare skin.

Bo used her foot to press the underwear the rest of the way to the floor, leaving her leg pressed between Lauren from behind. As Lauren stepped one foot out of the underwear, Bo firmly grabbed Lauren's hips and surged forward with her thigh. Lauren dropped to her elbows on the table, her hands scrambling madly for purchase on the surface, fingers gripping the nearest edge. She pushed back against Bo, feeling the hard muscle of Bo's leg rub against her hot, wet cunt.

"Fuck Bo." Lauren groaned, her head dropping to the table weakly.

Bo moaned thickly in response, her right hand dipping back into Lauren's wetness, her own cunt pressed against Lauren's ass where she pushed heavily.

"I'm trying Lo." Bo laughed lightly, the end of the sound trailing off to a groan as Lauren used the leverage of the table to push back onto Bo's hand, making her fingers slip partly into her and her thumb graze her clit.

"Oh god yes." Lauren practically shouted; her hoarse, gravely voice calling out and her head arching back in pleasure.

Following the curve where her hand was already embedded in wet, hot Lauren, Bo slipped two fingers as far into her as she could reach and pushed her thumb firmly under her clit. Bo gasped at the feeling of being inside of Lauren again, her eyes fluttering shut at the exquisite sensation. She stilled for just a moment, soaking in the feeling, letting her own body hum in pleasure.

But Lauren was impatient, her hips moving back frantically in an attempt to urge Bo's fingers to move inside her, to insist on her thumb rubbing against her painfully hard clit. Bo began moving her fingers, the force of her entire body behind them as she ground herself just as frantically into Lauren, her body suddenly overwhelmed with pleasure and heat as it rippled down her legs to her toes. Lauren hadn't even touched her and she felt like she would combust at any moment.

Lauren's voice convulsed out Bo's name in one long tortured groan as she gasped for breath, her arms taut and her fingers clawing uselessly on the table looking for something to hold onto; something to ground her from flying away in pieces. It was happening so fast. The firm pressure as Bo's fingers slid fast and sure inside her, the sweet friction on her clit where Bo's thumb rubbed in time with each thrust. The burning from everywhere Bo was touching her crept along her legs, up her chest to her hard nipples where they rubbed on the smooth table, and out to her hands where they gripped the edges of the table again.

"Fuck Bo, I'm - I'm gonna come. So hard. God, Bo."

Bo groaned in sympathy, her own cunt clenching. Her clit banged and rubbed against the back of Lauren's leg. It wasn't enough and it was everything at the same time. It felt so fucking good to be inside Lauren, to feel her incredible wetness pool around her hand and run down her wrist as she worked harder to bring her pleasure. Bo shifted slightly, her left hand sliding from Lauren's hip, up to her shoulder. Digging her fingers into Lauren's tight muscles, Bo pulled her back as a counter to each forward thrust of her hips and hand.

"Oh, fuck!" Lauren yelled as she started to come; legs widening to take as much of Bo as she could, to feel as much pressure from Bo's thumb on her clit. The orgasm rolled through Lauren's body like a freight train, her body jerking, groaning Bo's name over and over again.

Bo felt the convulsing flesh around her fingers, her mouth grinning in pleasure. There really was nothing better than the feel of Lauren coming around her fingers as her own orgasm approached, burning hot and fast. Bo slammed her clit against Lauren several more times, shouting out loud when the orgasm hit and collapsing against Lauren's back.

They both still moved, hips rolling together, as they each stretched out the feeling as long as they could. Tremors continued to rack Lauren's body, and she reached down to hold Bo's hand securely against her clit as it twitched and spasmed with after shocks. Bo felt her own cunt throb again with another small orgasm and she ground her hips into Lauren to draw it out as long as she could.

"Jesus Christ."

Lauren smiled at Bo's words and nodded her head where it lay on the table humming in agreement. She could barely move, but in that moment she wanted to see Bo's face. Using the little strength she could muster, Lauren pushed herself upright and twisted around until she was facing her. Bo slipped her arms under Lauren's to support her as she turned, hugging her body to her own.

They each broke out in huge grins and Lauren leaned forward, kissing Bo sweetly and nipping her lips playfully. Bo kissed her in return slowly, reverently, and rested their foreheads together. Lauren's grin dimmed as the reality of their situation resurfaced, the words not spoken still hanging there.

"I missed you," Lauren sighed "so much."

Bo nodded and kissed Lauren lightly, reaching up to run her hands down Lauren's face, smoothing her worried grimace. Lauren's grin returned slowly as she smelled herself on Bo's hand. Lauren turned her face into said hand and nuzzled it, inhaling deeply.

"I think you really, really missed me." Bo chuckled and ran her thumb along Lauren's bottom lip.

"Hmm hmm" Lauren hummed in agreement, her eyes slipping shut in pleasure.

Lauren's eyes fluttered open again and found Bo's eyes boring into her own. They stared deeply at each other for several long moments. Lauren moved forward and hugged Bo tightly and whispered in her ear.

"No matter what comes next Bo, know that I love you, and we will always have this. You will always have me."

Bo nodded, stroking her hand down Lauren's hair slowly, as she held her close. Both sighing, they relaxed for a moment more before facing truths that needed to be told.


End file.
